Star Vs The Forces of Evil: The Nutcracker Star
'''Star vs The Forces of Evil: Nutcracker Star '''is An 70 minute Christmas special loosely based on the Tchaikovsky's the Nutcracker and the story:The Nutcracker and the Mouse King(this special is more based on the 1979 stop motion film Nutcracker Fantasy). it will Premiere on Disney XD and Disney Channel. (More TBA with some help from you guys.) Plot On Stump day eve(Mewni's controversial version of Christmas) Star is given a Nutcracker doll from Marco Diaz.Star doesn't admire that much do to it's kind of ugly appearence,But Eclipsa Butterfly who Startles Star and Marco with her arrival think the doll is beautiful inside and out. As everyone in Mewni is fast asleep(so not to get the Stump angry) Star awakens in the middle of the night to find the nutcracker gone.she sneaked out while trying not to wake anyone in the Castle(and not anger the stump) to quickly find her doll.when she wander intro a royal room where a huge Grandfather Clock stands.She soon starts hearing the voice of Eclipsa inside the clock singing a tune that goes Tick,Tock,Tee.Thinking she sees Eclipsa inside it she soon climbs inside the clock to find her. She wanders, looking for Eclipsa until she finds her Nutcracker doll(that now mysteriously some how looks like Marco) only for a group of purple crows(that resembles the Avarius family) to take it away.As Star takes back the doll,she's confronted by the leader of the Crows,a Two-headed Crow queen(who resembles Lady Avarius from episode 21 Face the Music) who demands Star to hand over the doll.Star tries to use her wand only to find out she left it in her bedroom.she is knocked out by the crows as the nutcracker doll spings to life to defend her against the crows. Soon Star wakes up to find herself in a Palace that is similar to Castle Butterfly(but in more silver and rainbow-ish colours).There she sees a portait of a girl identical to her(Minus her heart Cheekmarks) and a glass coffin containing a hideous looking monster sleeping inside.A King and Queen(Who look like Queen Moon and king River),and a group of mourners appear,believing Star to be their Princess Mariposa returned.After Star corrects their Mistake The Queen and king explains she's in the wenmi Kingdom. They were at war with the Evil Crows led by the two-headed Queen Clawris. When defeat seemed inevitable, the kingdom surrended. However the King and queen refused to agree to Clawris's final term: Princess Mariposa must marry her Oldest son, Garo(who resembles Ludo). As punishment for refusing, Clawris cursed the Princess to look like an Ugly monster and lie in sleep until they agree to the marriage. While the kingdoms of Wemni tries to find ways to break the curse, Star leaves the castle to find something or someone to help but not before bumping into Marcus,(who resembles Marco)The Captain of the Guard.She wanders the streets until a Street singer(who resembles Jackie Lynn Thomas) points her in the direction to the frozen lake of time,which is known for having the answer to everything. Star goes to it to ask if it's knows how to save the Princess and defeat Clawris. the lake then shows her by spying on Clawris,Gardo,and his siblings, revealing the only way to save the princess is to destroy the Queen's source of power the Eye in her scepter.This can only be done if the Magical sword of Chrysalidan(which sort of resembles Star's Wand) is wielded by someone with a pure heart. The Sword rises from the lake and is handed to star,but is up to her to find someone to carry it into battle. Star returns to the castle, believing Marcus has a pure heart. She tells him what he must do in order to save the princess.And so Marcus,and Star(who dispite not having her wand she can still fight) leads the army off to battle.They arrive as the crow are celebrating Garo eminent marriage to the princess. just as it seems the army is losing, Marcus's destroys the sceptor and kills Clawris-but not before she place a curse on him turning him intro a nutcracker doll. Star carries the nutcracker back to the palace,where she finds the King and Queen and the entire Kingdom are celebrating Princess Mariposa's awakening. the Princess was eager to meet her hero who freed her from the curse and wish to ask his hand in marriage,but when Star shows her double Marcus's new state, the princess abandons her marriage promise and calls the nutcracker ugly. Star leaves the kingdom to wander in search of anyone who knows how to Marcus to human,unaware that Garo survived the attack and is following her. Star then meets a puppeteer(who resemble Glossaryck) who tell her to go to the clockmaker who can help her but she must pay a price(but not with money).She eventually finds the clockmaker(who resembles Eclipsa),who tells her the only way to save Marcus is through a act of true,unselfish love. Star admits she really doesn't love Marcus but just sees him as a pure hearted friend which is why he was the right person to use the sword(she Didn't want to start this again),but the Clockmaker says that isn't enough. Cast Eden Sher as Star Butterfly/Princess Mariposa Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz/Marcus Esme Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly/The Clockmaker Grey Griffin as Queen Moon Butterfly/Queen of Wenmi,Jackie Lynn Thomas/Street singer Alan Tudyk as King River/king of wenmi,Garo Jenny Stale as Princess Pony Head/Princess Mariposa's Lady-in-waiting Kai Wahlgren as Queen Clawris Tara Strong as the Frozen lake of time